War Zone
Prologue I clench the axe tightly, swollowing. I was sweating horribly for no apparent reason. I closed my eyes calmly, twitching slightly. "This is for my father." I say bitterly. I chop the axe, hearing a clunk on the floor. The world is a war zone. I learned this five years ago. And won the war today. ''Five Years Ago, Today. "I love you, Papa." I had muttered silently that night. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I love you, too, Rogue." He smiled. Just then, my mother walked in, two men behind her. "Mr. Franxe. Mr. Young. Here he is." my mother said, emotionless. The two men looked my father up and down. The tallest one looked at me. "Sweet pea," He said. "You're going to want to leave." Chapter One For once in my life, I was in love. I was only at camp to get help to find my father's killer. But...that's where he was. Jett. Even mentioning his name makes me want to die. But there's nothing I can do about it now...though. I meant him when he asked me to the Summer Dance. No, I cannot remember the first words Jett Verona ever said to me. But I still remember how much I loved him from the start. I had agreed...though I knew it was a horrible idea. I couldn't fall in love. But that day, I met my first companion. Lacee Monson. Though she went by "Lacey Morson" for some reason. She was the first girl from my dream. The answer to the first line of the first prophecy. We met the same day I met Jett. She was hunting in the forest, I was walking, wondering. She stomped up to me. "You're scaring all the prey away! Would you please stop walking so loudly?!" She insisted. I blinked. "Who are you?" I asked, slight confusion. As at that time, I thought I knew her from somewhere but I didn't know at the time ''where ''she was from. Lacey just put her hand on her hip and shook her head, sighing. "Why does it matter? You're the one scaring away the prey!" She yelled. "I'm Lacey! Now leave!" "I'm Rogue..." I said calmly. "I won't leave. I know where you're from now..." She looked at me weirdly. "So? Even I don't know where I'm from." Lacey said. "No...you don't understand, Lacey. You're from one of my dreams...we need to save the world together, with other people...trust me, please." I said. She looked at me like I was insane. She took an arrow from her back and put it in her bow, all in a fluid motion. She aimed for me. "NO! Please! Believe me!" I pleaded. She shook her head. "Who sent you!?! Was it Tanith!? Axel!? What faction are you in? I told them I didn't want to join anymore! Leave me alone!" She said, fear in her voice. "Let me explain, please!" I said quietly, my hands in the air. "''Please." I said again. She lowered her bow slightly. "You have three minutes." Lacey said. I nodded, and took a deep breath. "Okay...my real name is Catherine Lillian Vea...my mother is Nyx. My father was killed my two men years ago. They were from a secret organzation worse then the broken covenant...they lurked in the shadows. My father was involved with them. A scientist who tested on demigods, made them horrible things." I said quietly. "He escaped...he wanted out of it. So they hunted him...killed him...so I tried to kill them after they snapped my step-mother's neck. They didn't hurt me. But they plagued to hurt me, one day. They said that I would be apart of one of their newer projects. It was just a matter of time. Before the world ends. And a new one starts. All of civilzation dies. The new species rises. You need to help me. Please. The world will die without you. Please." I finished. Lacey stood in a sort of shock. She nodded slightly, lowering her bow all the way. "Okay...I'll help you." She said. We walked back to camp in silence. We were both speachless. There was nothing to ''say. Until finally, Lacey said something. "Who else was in your dream?" She whispered. "A girl who looked like you...two of them. One looked slightly different. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She was shorter then you." I said. She stopped in her tracks, dropping her bow. She mouthed the words ''Emerald. Finally, she broke into tears. "That was my sister. Emerald." She sobbed. I stood still. My older sister was killed the day of my father's death. And now, her sister's life would be put on the line. Chapter Two When we arrived at Leto's Cabin, outside sat a girl just like Lacey. Emerald. "Emerald." Lacey said quietly. "It's time." She whispered to her sister. I was confused. Did they know already...? Emerald's face went dark, her light-angel like features almost frowning, it seemed. Her raven-black hair flowed with the air. "Okay..." She said carefully. "Is she her?" Emerald asked Lacey. Lacey nods. "I suppose so," Lacey said. Emerald looked me over, her eyes kind. "She looks like her." Emerald says. She smiles. "I'm Emerald."